Waddles Needs A friend
by gravityfallls
Summary: A one shot about Waddles. Waddles is feeling lonely and needs a new friend. Will Mabel go too far reading Dipper's journal to find a friend for her pig?


Waddles Needs a Friend

{ Stand-alone, One shot }

"DIPPER! HELP!" Mabel screamed from their bedroom.

Dipper immediately put down the third journal and ran up the stairs.

"What is it?!" He yelled after quickly opening the door. Mabel was

sitting down next to Waddles on the floor. "It's Waddles," Dipper

was relieved nothing seriously bad had happened to Mabel, yet was

annoyed that it was only about her pet pig. "What about Waddles?"

Dipper asked. "He seems so sad all of a sudden. Like he's

depressed," "Probably because he lives here," Dipper muttered to

himself.

Mabel looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Dipper suddenly felt

a bit guilty and sat down and hugged his sister. "Okay, well, why

would he be depressed?" Dipper asked. "I don't know!" Mabel

replied. She was very upset. "Okay, okay, maybe... he's lonely! You

should get him a friend," Dipper suggested. Mabel cheered up at the

thought and squeezed her brother. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, Dipper,

thank you!" He laughed and she ran out the door. As Mabel walked

downstairs she noticed Dipper's journal laying open on the counter.

She walked up to it and look at the page it was on. Barfing Fairy.

Mabel grabbed the journal and ventured into the woods. She arrived

in a small area that was pink and glittery. Suddenly, little sparkles

fell all over her. She turned around. "Oh my goodness!" She

exclaimed. "A barfing fairy!"

"Whatcha got there kiddo?" Grunkle Stan asked as Mabel walked by

him in the Mystery Shack. "That's my wittle secret! Uh-he-huh!"

Mabel responded and ran upstairs. "Yeesh. She spent too much time

with Lil' Gideon," Grunkle Stan said to himself. Mabel burst into her

room and looked at Waddles. "Waddles! I got you a friend so you

won't be so lonely!" Waddles snorted. Mabel opened up the jar she

was holding and sparkles went everywhere. "Oink, oink!" Waddles

began to eat all of the sparkles. "No, no! Waddles stop!" Mabel

exclaimed. She groaned and realized she would had to find a new

friend for Waddles.

She consulted the journal and found something that would definitely

cheer Waddles up! If this didn't work, she wouldn't know what

could. Another journey into the forest resulted in a captured... duck.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Grunkle Stan said. "Oh, Waddles! I have a

new friend for you!" She released the duck. "A talking duck! We had

a little conversation on the way here..." Mabel laughed suspiciously.

"Hello," the duck said in a deep, manly voice. "My name is ducky

duck. You must be that Waddles Mabel keeps talking about,"

Waddles was a bit skeptical but walked towards it. He snorted again.

"You can't talk?" The duck asked and Waddles snorted once again.

"Well that just won't do!" The duck sat down criss-cross applesauce

and began to chant. "Ducky-wucky... HUCKEY-PUCKEY!" The

whole room lit up and a big zapping noise was heard. Everything

finally dimmed down and Mabel stood back up from falling down.

"What happened?" She looked at Waddles. "Mabel?" Waddles said.

"Explain this to me again," Mabel said in curiosity. Ducky Duck

replied, "I used my powers to allow Waddles to talk!" Mabel looked

at Waddles. "Uh hey there," Waddles said. "Well uh, I guess I'll take

you back to the woods," Mabel said to Ducky Duck. She let him free

and returned to the Mystery Shack. Waddles began talking again,

"Listen Mabel. The only reason I was sad is because... well, you

always seem to be spending time with Dipper or hanging out with

Wendy or Soos, and you don't have time for me. I'm just feeling that

you don't care about me anymore," "Oh Waddles!" Mabel put him in

her lap and cuddled with him. "I love you and no matter how much

time I spend with my friends, you will always have a spot in my

heart," "Really?" Waddles asked. "Really." Mabel smiled and

Waddles relaxed in her lap.

Then Waddles threw up sparkles all over Mabel.


End file.
